Warrior's Heart
by The Great Seanman
Summary: This is the Prequel to "The Super Saiyan Saga", it tells the backstory of 3 saiyans left to fend for themselves in the cold universe, vowing vengeance against Frieza, yet finding so much more. R/R, even if it's flames, just knowing someone read it is cool


Warrior's Heart  
  
By The Great Seanman!!!  
  
('Allo, silly English Ka-Ni-Gits! This is my prequel of the Super Saiyan Saga: Final Mix. It tells of the origins of Ahiru, Kenoku, and Berzaku. For those who don't know of them, they are 3 surviving Saiyans and this is how they live. Anyway on with the shpeil, I do not own Dragonball Z, nor do I claim to own it. Although the characters won't show up very much, the ideas of DBZ will appear heavily in this fanfic. Anyway on with the show!!!)  
  
Prolouge: For every light, there is a darkness. For every ying, there is a yang. For every love, there is a hate. That is the way the universe has been since the beginning of time. There cannot be one without the other. The same goes for the Saiyan race. For every dark-hearted being bent on power, there is a good hearted being who just wants to live their life. Hiding inside every saiyan is both a good, honorable side and a dark, slaughtering side. I am no different. My name is Kenoku, and I am the darkness, I am the yang, I am the evil. But it isn't as simple as that. Let me tell you the entire story.  
  
Before I was born, my parents worked as the "landscapers" of Lord Frieza. They did his work to keep alive. The Saiyan race was a prideful warrior race. Invincible and destructive they ravaged over those unlucky enough to live on the planet that was up for sale. My father was a low class drill instructor named Tamanegi. He taught the third class trainees, which were mostly made up of children. He was efficient at his job. His training course was the most brutal in the entire universe. People trembled at the name when they heard that he was the one they went to for training. Tamanegi was an intimidating sight to behold, his hair short and spiked around his head like a crab. His eyes were probably the most intimidating of all, with his black pupils staring deep into your soul. Some would say that he was born without a heart, which gave him the nickname "Tamanegi the Heartless." But that was just not true. For he had a loving wife named Kyuri. Kyuri was a known warrior who was partnered with my father. Kyuri was one of the most powerful women I had ever seen, besides one woman I knew... but that is later on. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail as the front of her hair fell around her face like a lion's mane. She and him were one of the most feared duos in the entire cosmos. But few saw the loving sides of them. When in private, you wouldn't think of them as murderers. You would even go so far as to say they were civilized. But being raised in a militaristic society kind of ruins that. It was hard enough to share their feelings for each other in public, particularly because they were in a constant battle with whoever was next.  
  
One day, however, a planet was having some trouble comprehending their "eviction notice". The inhabitants were more troublesome than normal and they sent in their second most elite team, next to Bardock's team. Tamanegi always thought of Bardock as kind of a nut, always taking on jobs he knew his team couldn't handle. But in the end, that same nut always came out victorious, even though it was by a thread of his tail. And now that he had a son, that just made him shiver. Another saiyan as crazy as Bardock? That's got to be one of the scariest thoughts he's ever thought of. But he soon shook it off and walked into the pod launching area. As he was in the hallway, he saw Bardock passed out in the hallway, bleeding. "Man I knew he shouldn't be taking jobs like he has. Well, the infirmary people should be down here shortly." He said to himself as he walked back down the hall. He met with his wife shortly after, 8 months pregnant and due anyday. They both sat back in their pods awaiting launch. Before launch, Tamanegi turned on the intercom. "Kyuri are you sure you're up to this? I mean, these Klathians are a tough race to beat." she laughed as she calmed her worried mate. "Don't worry Tamanegi, this will be one short attack, besides the full moon is in a week and we arrive on that night. This will be cake." Tamanegi sighed for relief before they were shot off into space.  
  
As the moon began to rise, the Klathans were in fear for their lives. They had never seen a power so great as a saiyan elite. Their attacks were about as effective as a beating with a feather duster. Most started praying and accepting the inevitable. So this was how their species would end? By the hands of monkeys? The night raged on in merciless slaughter. To a well trained saiyan, this was a beautiful masterpeice. But deep in their hearts, they resented having to do this with no honor or reason other than "if we don't, Frieza will kill us." Within the night, the entire Klathan race was wiped off the face of the universe, and another buyer was satisfied.  
  
The morning came and the saiyans were recovering, as if waking up from a strange dream. The saiyan side of them were enjoying the sheer rush that came from that battle and the couple side of them were enjoying the privacy. Just as they were truely calming down, another surprise came along; Kyuri went into labor. Tamanegi was taken by surprise by this and didn't know what to do. He wasn't trained for such a big responsibility as giving birth. But as he looked into the eyes of his love, he knew he had to stay with her and try. Hours passed as Kyuri pushed and prayed that her baby would come out healthy. No saiyan mother ever really showed any affection or love to their children. To most, they were just another soldier made to serve the saiyan race better. But some mothers felt the instinct that was all but erased from them when Frieza took over. Kyuri was one of them. When all was over, she had given birth to healthy baby boy. If you haven't figured that out yet, it was me that she gave birth to. I was like any other normal saiyan baby aside from one thing, my tail was completely black, way darker than any other saiyan. My parents would soon tell me that the transformation into ozaru form somehow mutated it, but I believe it was something more, something deeper.  
  
After my birth, my parents first decision was to bring me back to Planet Vegeta for my first assignment. That would have been fine, had there been a Planet Vegeta to return to. Seems that when we got back, our entire home and whatever life was left on it was destroyed by a meteor. Must have been one big meteor if it couldn't be destroyed by our most powerful soldiers and technology. After that, my father put out a broadcast to signal any remaining saiyans. There were only 6 remaining signals left. Two of which were Prince Vegeta and his guardian, Nappa. One was supposedly the remaining pod of Kakarott, but he was only a child sent for a simple destruction job. So he was no use to us yet. One was the signal of Kakarott's big brother Radditz, but he didn't respond. He was on duty in Frieza's ship so he couldn't send a call back. The only two signals that sent a response were on a newly cleared planet called Chakashal. One of the signals was from an old friend of my father's named Mashurum and the other was from his team mate named Serari.  
  
When they received my father's message, they told him to meet them on the planet they were on. When my parents landed, I met my future best friends and partners; Ahiru and Berzaku. Ahiru was the son of Mashurum and was about as young as I was. His father was a known sceintist and historian of the Saiyan race. His son was to be raised to be his hier and to never forget the history of the saiyans. Mashurum's hair was light grey and fell around his head like a mop top. Berzaku was Serari's little brother. Serari was the only surviving descendant of the King's royal guard. Her long, flowing black hair went down to the middle of her back and stopped just above her tail. Their parents were killed in a suicide mission against a race of Nekojin's. The adults soon consuled each other before trying to call Frieza's home planet. But the intercom was damaged and a signal couldn't be picked up until they were in range of his ship.  
  
Fifteen years passed and we all were trained as warriors. Me, Berzaku, and Ahiru would spend the day training our bodies to be in top shape. With the help of my father, we became what would surely be the most powerful saiyans alive. Pushing ourselves to the limit was our daily routine and our reward was a nights rest. One fateful day, however, the new inhabitants finally arrived on the desolate planet. A group of lizard people with 4 eyes landed in their huge cargo ships and started up life anew. The entire group flew off to the first civilization to set up to use their intercom to find a way to our new home on Frieza's planet. Before they could make the call, Mashurum picked up a stray signal from a scouter. It was Lord Frieza talking to one of his minions. "It is a tragedy that the entire planet was destroyed, but you have to remember that you are the only ones left, Radditz." he was talking to one of the survivors! "Lord Frieza, we have been picking up signals of another one of us left on a planet called Earth." Said Radditz as his voice trembled in fear. "And this concerns me how?" said Frieza. "My lord, another minion such as ourselves would be an excellent addition to our ranks." "So what makes you think that this particular minion would be any different to the ones I already have?" said Frieza impatiently. Radditz gulped in fear that he could be destroyed in a second. "My lord...this minion is my brother, lord." A long silence came shortly after that. Frieza then sighed. "You have my leave for Earth, take whatever you need and get out of my sight." As soon as Radditz walked away, Frieza sighed again. Mashurum heard this all and decided to call Frieza and tell him of the other remaining Saiyans.  
  
"Hold on Mashurum..." Said Tamanegi before he started the call, "if Frieza think's we're dead, why should we go back?" Mashurum was about to give a rebuttle until he thought deeply about it. "You're right, why should we? We can be free!" Kyuri put her arm around Tamanegi. "Free to live the rest of our lives with honor." She said as she looked into her husband's eyes. Their short celebration was soon ended by the next, life changing broadcast that Mashurum picked up. "Saiyans...I should have never been so sloppy with my work. I should have made sure I killed them all before I took them in." said Frieza unconciously. Silence fell upon the room. Rage was building up inside of them, how dare he! He's the one who destroyed the saiyan race? Why? "That bastard! I'm going to kill him!!" I said in fierce rage. But father stopped me before I could run out the door. "Hold on Kenoku! Do you want to be killed?" I hesitated before I tried again. "There is a reason that Frieza is one of the most feared tyrants in the universe, remember he's strong enough to destroy our home." I took one sigh and turned around again. "Remember, you can still become stronger. And when you are strong enough then you can go off and fight him." I finally nodded and accepted it, I needed more training.  
  
A week passed after that day. The adults gathered all the supplies that they needed to fix up the pods. Ahiru, Berzaku and I woke up one morning to find that our guardians had left us alone to go to another planet. But that didn't stop us from our training. We reached powers that shook the very planet we lived on. The new inhabitants feared that all our training would destroy what they had paid for. But we also trained with control. On of our hardest things to train was self control. Some days our tempers would run away with us and we would become more and more destructive, but in the end we controlled ourselves not to destroy the only thing that kept us from floating into space. Three months passed and still no word or sign of our guardians. But we kept vigilant in our training. Although one day, Ahiru decided to go after our loved ones to make sure that they were alive, to make sure that they weren't hurt. He bought supplies from a traveling salesman to build 3 more space pods and we were soon off. We searched high and low for that one faint signal, that one little light of hope that we may soon find what we're looking for...  
  
"Hey guys, I think I got something." Said Ahiru, "It's not much but it is a signal coming from that desert planet down there, lets check it out." As he said that, we redirected our flight to the planet Baccarat. This planet was nothing special really, an endless wasteland filled with sand and death. It didn't seem likely that anyone could live on this planet, but we still had hope. Because in this universe, the only thing anyone can trust anymore is hope.  
  
We wandered the planet with nothing but our armor and our scouters. We hoped to find something that looked remotely like a pod. Anything that had the slightest hint that our guardians were there would have been good news to us. A raging sandstorm blew over us like nature itself was trying to keep us from finding out what had happened. It seemed like hours before we could pick up a signal but we finally did. Unfortunately the signal was from a team of 5 warriors with power levels as high as 10,000. But luckily for us, our power levels ranged from 50,000 to 65,000. At first we ignored them, passing them off as mere soldiers out for a training exercise, but we soon realized that they were heading toward us at incredible speed. "Hey I think we'd better watch ourselves." said Berzaku "Keep on guard at all times." Ahiru nodded, "Right, but who'd be stupid enough to take us on?" his question was answered when 5 different warriors landed in front of them with smiles on their faces. "Hehehe...look at that Charaka, three perfectly good saiyans." Said one who had long orange hair and purple skin. "Oh yes Valla, they will certainly fetch a nice price." Said the one that looked like a human only with purple hair. "I bet that we get about 5,000,000 zennie for the big one alone, Todu." Said a hulking brute with 3 horns on his head and red skin. "Nah, he looks more like a 10,000,000 zennie Saiyan to me Ranthil." said a short alien that looked like a short slimy fish. "Well whatever price they fetch, it will be easy money guys." Said the last one who seemed to be the leader. With his one eye and Pink skin, he looked like a formidable enemy. "Right Poutu, lets get them now so we can spend the reward money."  
  
We smiled evily as we faced off against our opponents. They obviously didn't know what they were up against. "Hey guys," said Berzaku "just so you know, we're not as easy as you think we are." he finished with a smile that made him look pure evil. "HA! Nice try saiyan, but look it's five against three, so we can handle you." Ahiru smirked "The amount of enemies doesn't matter to skilled fighters like us." "Enough! You can tell the rest to my fist when it jams into your jaw. Ready..." every one of them got ready to charge at us. We all smiled as if it were syncronised and got into a defensive position. "...GO!!!" screamed Poutu as all 5 of them charged at the three of us. A high speed battle ensued as they collided with us. Ranthil and Charaka faced off against Berzaku. With his size and bulk, the two bounty hunters expected him to be slow and dimm witted. But were they ever wrong, for Berzaku's speed was amazing as he seemed to vanish from sight and reappear behind them. He grabbed Ranthil by the throat and hurled him into the sky. As he was in mid air, Berzaku took that time to quickly start pummelling his other adversary. The amazed and frightened Charaka was getting quickly jabbed and kicked in various places so fast that he could not block any of Berzaku's attacks. Berzaku ended his barrage of attacks by firing a ki blast into his stomach and launching him into a far away sand dune. As the sand dune exploded, it became clear that Charaka did not survive the attack. Ranthil landed on the ground behind Berzaku with a loud thud. Berzaku slowly turned around and watched as Ranthil tried to get up to avenge his fallen friend. When he got to all fours, Berzaku met him with a boot to the chest before he could rise again. The kick knocked him about 10 feet in the air. As he was in mid air, Berzaku looked up and fired ki blast after ki blast to keep him juggled in the air. As the blasts hit him hard, chunks of his armor flew off and landed around the area. When Berzaku stopped, Ranthil's body fell in the exact same area as Charaka's and in the same state, lifeless.   
  
Ahiru faced off against Valla in a heated high speed fight with Todu behind doing some odd moves. Ahiru wasn't very worried as he effortlessly dodged his opponents attacks. He moved like the flowing of water as he came in direct contact with his opponent and knocked him away. He was so confident that he could beat them with little effort that he blocked until the most opportune moment. But his confidence took a downfall after Todu finished his attack by spitting a type of greenish mucus at Ahiru, leaving him restrained and vulnerable. Valla relished in his attack as he started beating Ahiru with no effort at all. But he soon realized that a cheap move like that is far too weak to hold a saiyan warrior like Ahiru. He gathered his ki around his body and the mucus melted off in an instant. As Valla stared in shock at his power, he failed to notice that Ahiru's fist was quickly going to his stomach until he felt it go right through his back. Ahiru then pulled his fist out from his body and let his corpse fall over limp. Todu soon realized what he was up against exactly and started to flee, but Ahiru noticed him first. He started to rise above the ground and saw as Todu fled like a coward. Ahiru took great aim and then inhaled deeply. He smiled as he saw Todu running ever further thinking that he would be safe. But he realized how wrong he was as Ahiru fired his beam from his mouth. Todu looked back in horror as the blast closed in on him. The attack the exploded and Todu was dead, leaving only Ahiru grinning at his defeat.  
  
My expression did not change at all as I dodged Poutu's furious punches and kicks. My arms stayed at my sides as I moved only my waist to avoid being hit with any of the attacks. Even as Poutu's energy was rapidly being spent I barely put effort into any of my moves. Then Poutu slipped up majorly as he tried to perform an axe kick to my neck. I quickly gripped his leg and started to swing him around. As I span, I saw in his expression that Poutu was finally realizing who he was dealing with in us. I launched him into the air as hard as I could, quickly seeing him ascend past the stratosphere, then out of the planets atmosphere until he was deep in the dark vaccum of space. His body then quickly was compressed as the oxygen left his body. I took a bit of pride in my work, I had never thrown an enemy into outer space before. But nontheless that left no more interruptions in our quest to find our guardians. "Hey guys, I think I found their pods!!" Said Ahiru as he noticed something being uncovered in the sandstorm.  
  
We searched the wreckage franticly, hoping and praying that we can find some sign of life that they were alive. Some small sign that we would be speaking to them once more. But after finding nothing of value for hours, we finally found a small message disk in my dad's pod. We placed it in the message player port and soon a hologram of Tamanegi appeared in front of us. "Hello Kenoku," said my father, "If you're watching this then we've been killed by the traitor, Frieza. I'm sorry that we couldn't tell you anything about this, but we needed you to stay behind. We didn't want you to be in any danger. I must tell you this first. We have found out that since destroying our planet, he has hired many mercenaries to hunt down the rest of us. Any he has missed he either makes his servant again or kills them. We have a price on our heads, Kenoku, but we will fight on. We wanted to confront Frieza and destroy him before he could hurt any more saiyans. But since you're watching this, we have probably failed. But where we fail, you will succeed. I know you will because you are special. Your tail is not a normal color for a reason, it is much darker than a normal saiyan's. That means you have unlocked potential inside you, and when you unleash it, there will be nothing you can't accomplish. Find Freeza, make him pay for what he did...we're counting on you. Good luck son, I'm sure that you will make us proud." As the message faded, I felt my heart sink into nothingness. The one small hope that I would find the ones who raised us and cared for us died in that message. Our quest had come to an end but with the end of one quest a new quest was born. We must destroy Frieza once and for all.  
  
As we departed that planet, we agreed to go our seperate ways to find where Frieza was hiding. If we split up we would have a better chance of finding that murderer. And together, as the last remaining saiyans, we would get vengeance for what he did to our planet. I was hoping that I would find him first because he had gone too far when he killed my parents. He would face my wrath!!!  
  
(There we go, nice start huh? R/R plz! Oh and forewarning you right now the next 3 chapters will be spoken from each of the other saiyans' point of view as they go through their adventure. The next chapter called "Jack of War" will focus on Berzaku. See ya there!!!) 


End file.
